Complicated
by kci47
Summary: The post-war trial and investigation of one Severus Snape, as told by the Daily Prophet. Drabble series.
1. Chapter 1

June 1, 1998 _Morning Prophet_

_**JUSTICE FOR ALBUS?**_

by Bartholomew Banks, Senior Political Correspondent

Anticipation is running high in the British Wizarding world this morning, as the posthumous trial of one Severus T. Snape is set to kick off when the Wizengamot convenes at 10:47 a.m. Owls were crowding the skies overnight as citizens wondered what the Ministry's stance on the former Death Eater's actions would be. At least fifty witches and wizards are currently gathered in the Ministry Atrium, awaiting the start of the trial. No word yet on whether or not Harry Potter will attend the proceedings, but this reporter feels certain that The Boy Who Lived will show his face. Rumor has it that the ex-Headmaster and Mr. Potter were no fans of one another while The Chosen One was at school... (For a complete summary of Harry Potter's school years, see pages 17-19.)

* * *

June 1, 1998 _Daily Prophet Special Edition_

_**POTTER MAKES SHOCKING ANNOUNCEMENT!**_

by Bartholomew Banks, Senior Political Correspondent

Audible gasps filled the Atrium at the Ministry this morning when Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, arrived _alongside_ the legal team for Severus Snape. The Saviour of the Wizarding world had only this to say, tears brimming in his eyes: "Severus Snape was a good man. A brave man. The bravest man I know." Following this bombshell, Potter was hustled down to the Wizengamot chambers by the namesakes themselves from Walfern, Malloren, Pritchett & Hughes, the inter-House law firm that won the landmark case of _Goblins et. al. v. Department for the Regulation & Control of Magical Creatures_. While many eyewitnesses have stated their accounts of Potter's defense of Snape during the Final Battle, most were convinced this was merely tripe designed to upset He-Who-Must—er, Voldemort's—composure. But could Potter's assertions be true? Stay tuned for more as the trial begins!

* * *

June 1, 1998 _Daily Prophet Mid-Day Edition_

_**HARRY POTTER IS SNAPE'S BIGGEST FAN?**_

by Bartholomew Banks, Senior Political Correspondent

More shocking information coming our way this morning as the proceedings down on Level Ten are broadcast to the viewers in the Atrium. Asking to make a brief speech before the trial even began, Mr. Harry Potter of Number 12 Grimmauld Place stood and gave an impassioned plea for the Wizengamot to drop this "farce of a trial" immediately, and furthermore to vacate all charges filed against one Professor Snape in light of his heroic activities, which Potter claims to have possession of in the form of Pensieve memories. Several members of the Wizengamot were seen to be nodding in agreement, but an uproar from the anti-Death Eater contingent in the chambers (spearheaded by a Mr. and Mrs. Perry Parkinson) led new Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt to declare a recess while the Wizengamot deliberated the validity of the charges. More to come as soon as a ruling is reached.

* * *

June 1, 1998 _Daily Prophet Post-Luncheon/Pre-Supper Edition_

_**I DON'T EVEN BELIEVE THIS**_

B. Banks, SPC

Things are in a frenzy here—the Wizengamot has, for the first time in its history, delayed a trial pending investigation results—Aurors were dispatched almost immediately and the Minister himself is set to make an official statement to the media any moment now—chants are echoing in the Atrium, they sound like "justice, justice, justice"—but justice for who, exactly? That remains to be seen. Here comes the Minister now—

* * *

June 1, 1998 _Evening Prophet_

_**MINISTER INITIATES FULL INVESTIGATION, INVITES KEY WITNESSES TO COME FORWARD**_

by Bartholomew Banks, Senior Political Correspondent

The furor following the Minister's announcement today in the capitol of the Wizarding world has died down, and the crowd that had gathered earlier has finally dispersed. (For the Minister's full statement, see page 7.) As yours truly reported previously, the Ministry has ordered a full-fledged investigation into Severus Snape's activities over the past two decades. "It is an embarrassment to this institution that no such investigation was undertaken prior to setting a trial date," Shacklebolt stated in his speech, which also condemned the previous pattern of "willful negligence" and "studied obliviousness" allowed by his predecessors. Supporters of the new order have commended Shacklebolt for this unprecedented step, while Snape's detractors have decried the investigation as "pointless" and "unlikely to prove anything other than Snape being a great bloody git".

As the Ministry navigates this new process, some prestigious witches and wizards have already called for transparency: "While we should all be in favor of this momentous decision, I think it's important that the public holds the Ministry to a certain standard of behavior, and that includes maintaining open records and being accountable to both the letter and the spirit of the law," said Hermione Granger, close friend of The Boy Who Lived. "What she said," added Ron Weasley, the third member of the close-knit trio. In this vein, Minister Shacklebolt has promised weekly updates on the investigative findings. The Auror department is also asking anyone with any knowledge of Severus Snape's activities, fair or foul, to please come forward as any and all information may be relevant. As your faithful reporter, I will continue to follow this story as it develops!

* * *

**A/N: This will be a fun little drabble set, inspired by a pretend Daily Prophet I saw for a Potter-themed summer camp. I don't want to give anything away yet, but I'll note the inspiration when we get there. Oh, and a note about the Parkinsons—I like to imagine that post-war, there were a lot of Dark Side supporters that no longer wanted to come off that way, so in this story the Parkinson family will be very vehemently Death Eater, to show that they're on the "right" side. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

June 4, 1998 _Daily Prophet_

_**SNAPE INVESTIGATION CONTINUES, PARKINSONS DISCREDITED**_

by Bartholomew Banks, Senior Political Correspondent

A major development in the investigation of Severus T. Snape occurred this week as no less than 34 eyewitnesses came forward to provide sworn statements that Pansy Parkinson, daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Perry Parkinson (co-founders of the newly-formed Wizards Against Death Eaters League), actually attempted to turn Harry Potter over to You-Know—I mean, Voldemort during the Final Battle. Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson had heretofore been very vocal in their pursuit of swift and heavy justice for all identified Death Eaters following the defeat of He-Who—that is, Voldemort. These firsthand accounts of Pansy's actions during the first ceasefire have cast a dark shadow, indeed, on the motivations behind the WADEL. Perhaps the most prominent witness to this shocking outburst is the current Headmistress of Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall. "When Voldemort demanded Harry Potter, Miss Parkinson immediately suggested that someone ought to 'grab him' and turn him over," that lady explained to Ministry investigators, her distaste evident. (For full witness statements, see page 24.) McGonagall went on to add that while she usually attempts to remain unbiased in her dealings with students, she felt it was highly unfair that Professor Snape's name be dragged through the mud on the encouragement of a league headed up by those who had more than likely been staunch supporters of Voldemort during his reign. It is as yet unclear whether this unexpected outcry against the WADEL will influence the Ministry's investigation, so stay tuned for more information as it becomes available!

* * *

June 5, 1998 _Morning Prophet_

_**PUBLIC QUESTIONS MINISTRY INTENT**_

by Bartholomew Banks, Senior Political Correspondent

Following the disgrace of the WADEL just yesterday, more and more character witnesses are coming forward to vouch for Severus Snape's loyalties. It seems that all three members of the Golden Trio have lent their support to their late professor's case, as the defense team's recently published witness list includes the three heroes in addition to the following: Minerva McGonagall, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, George Weasley, Ginevra Weasley, Rubeus Hagrid, Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout, Horace Slughorn, Poppy Pomfrey, Aurora Sinistra, Sybill Trelawney, Firenze the centaur, The Bloody Baron, and the portrait of Albus Dumbledore. (For a list of previous court cases involving ghosts, beings, and portraits, turn to page 4.) The ever-growing witness list reads like a Who's-Who of Wizarding Britain with more witches and wizards coming forward by the day. "It ain't righ', puttin' 'im on trial when all 'e ever did was try 'n' keep 'Arry safe!" bellowed an impassioned Hagrid, wiping away tears. Indeed, it seems that public sentiment is growing increasingly dissatisfied with the Ministry's hasty accusation. "Of course we should have fully evaluated these charges before moving towards a trial," stated Minister Shacklebolt this morning. "Unfortunately the wheels had already begun to turn under the previous regime and no one that is currently in office was aware of the issue until Professor Snape's untimely death. At this point, all trials initiated prior to the fall of Voldemort have been similarly suspended." Continue to pick up the _Daily Prophet_, your #1 source for up-to-the-minute information!

* * *

June 8, 1998 _Evening Prophet_

_**MALFOYS FUND SNAPE DEFENSE**_

by Willow P. Wachee, Legal Analyst

In a show of "support and contrition" (source: N. Malfoy), the legal fees incurred by Walfern, Malloren, Pritchett & Hughes have been pledged by the Malfoy family, of Wiltshire. "Severus Snape performed a service for this family that we could never hope to repay, but we hope that by funding his defense against these egregious charges we can begin to put a drop in the bucket of our gratitude," Malfoy matriarch Narcissa stated at the family's home, where the statement was issued. "His reputation and his memory should not be tarnished by a guilty verdict, and Walfern, Malloren, Pritchett & Hughes are the best attorneys money can buy," Lucius Malfoy added.

Representatives from the law firm stated that Walfern, Malloren, Pritchett & Hughes had taken on the case pro-bono and would not accept a single Knut in payment. (Hildebrand Hughes was a Slytherin during Snape's time as Head of that House.) A situation like this has never before been seen in the Wizarding world, and the money has been set aside in a Gringott's trust until a decision can be made.

* * *

**A/N: That service, of course, was saving Draco from having to kill Dumbledore.**


	3. Chapter 3

June 9, 1998 _Daily Prophet_

_**SUPPORT FOR SNAPE FROM UNLIKELY SOURCE**_

by Bartholomew Banks, Senior Political Correspondent

When Ministry officials arrived for work this morning, they were greeted by no less than 15 Hogwarts students standing in military formation. Calling themselves "Dumbledore's Army", this renegade student group claims to have been working ceaselessly against the Dark side ever since Dolores Umbridge (disgraced former Ministry employee) arrived at the school nearly three years ago. Indeed, Harry Potter himself confirmed the existence of this group which he says he founded in his fifth year. "From what I've heard, they caused a lot of mayhem last year while the Carrows were in power," The Chosen One affirmed. (For in-depth interviews with members of the DA, see insert.)

Most interestingly, the leaders of the DA are attesting this morning to the numerous acts of mercy shown to them by Professor Snape during his year as Headmaster. "He pulled me out of detentions with the Carrows at least four times," Anthony Goldstein stated. Susan Bones, niece of the late Amelia Bones, had this to say: "I spent a lot of time sneaking into the Hospital Wing at night, tending to the younger kids who had been forced into detentions or other punishments. Professor Snape saw me a few times but he never said anything. And once the Carrows banned everyone from going to see Madam Pomfrey, he actually slipped me some healing potions whenever we were running low. He—he wouldn't have done that, any of that, if he was truly working for Lord Voldemort. I won't believe it."

Neville Longbottom, leader of Dumbledore's Army, admitted, "He was always horrible to me in class. But, uh, if he hadn't been, I might've blown up half the school, so I reckon he was just trying to do his job." Based on the amount of information continuing to pour in, investigators are setting up stations at both the Ministry and Hogsmeade for the public to come give their statements. The _Daily Prophet _will also be stationing reporters at both locations to provide you, the reader, with the latest dish on this fascinating case!

* * *

June 10, 1998 _Daily Prophet_

"_**SNAPE STATIONS" INUNDATED WITH CONFESSIONS**_

by Bartholomew Banks, Senior Political Correspondent (Hogsmeade)

Today marks the first day of the Auror booths set up by the Ministry in an attempt to more effectively compile the testaments for Severus Snape, and so far the activity in Hogsmeade has been non-stop. The day kicked off with an impressive amount of owl post, as letters upon letters were delivered in relation to this enigmatic man. Lavender Brown, Hogwarts student and wounded warrior, wrote from the Hogwarts Hospital Wing: "Professor Snape was never my favorite teacher, and his appearance left a lot to be desired. I mean, even the littlest bit of shampoo and perhaps a dark green robe might've made a drastic difference... Anyway, during the final battle I was hexed in the back while I dueled a Death Eater. Snape came running by and not only eliminated the two wizards who had attacked me, but poured a vial of _something _down my throat that immediately healed my wounds. If it hadn't been for him happening by at that moment... I just wish he was still here so I could at least say 'Thank you'. And also 'You'd look better with a teeth-whitening potion.'"

Not all accounts have been as positive, however. The Hogsmeade Auror's station received at least three Howlers, all from the same unidentified source. The unknown woman claims that Professor Snape passed her valuable information about the goings-on at Hogwarts over the years and that he was not as innocent as people make him out to be. The Howlers also promised that more scandalous information would be forthcoming when the sender published her tell-all book.

* * *

June 11, 1998 _Daily Prophet_

_**HE DID WHAT?!**_

by Linnessa Moonstone, Gossip Columnist (London)

Greetings, darling readers! To those of you who don't follow my advice column (as if!), allow me to introduce myself. I am Linnessa Moonstone, Hufflepuff extraordinaire, wine enthusiast, and your niffler for juicy stories! And for the time being, I am covering the Snape _investigation station_ (I also love rhyming!) here in London. So let's get down to it, shall we? "He held the door for me once," reports Katie Bell, former Gryffindor Quidditch Chaser, entering the building for work this morning. When I asked her to elaborate, she added, "That was it. Just—he held the door for me. Oh, and he nodded a bit when I said thanks." FASCINATING, don't you agree, dear readers?

Sybill Trelawney, a professor at Hogwarts herself, sent a lengthy letter to the Aurors which was shared with yours truly. Some excerpts: "I did foresee his death, poor boy... He passed me the pumpkin juice whenever I joined the staff for supper, the dear... He never fooled my Inner Eye, I alone knew of his true loyalties long before he shared them with the world..." And that's not all! A lengthy queue built up at the London Auror station today as more people turned up to vouch for this mysterious man! Rumor has it that members of the Golden Trio are behind the barrage, a titillating tidbit which I am going to sink my teeth into, never you worry!

* * *

**A/N: Bonus points if you suspect who sent the Howlers. **


	4. Chapter 4

June 13, 1998 _Daily Prophet_

_**SNAPE TRUST FUND ESTABLISHED**_

by Calcullatius Moore, Financial Analyst

Following the stalemate between the Malfoy family and the attorneys at Walfern, Malloren, Pritchett & Hughes, a trust fund has been established in Severus Snape's name pending the results of the investigation, trial, and settling of his estate. The law firm still refuses to accept payment for the case that they claim has everything to do with upholding the law and nothing to do with publicity, while the Malfoy family is insistent on furnishing Forty-seven Thousand Galleons at a minimum for Snape's expenses. The money will reside in a high-security vault at the newly renovated Gringott's until such time as one party claims it or an alternative use can be agreed upon by the courts.

* * *

June 14, 1998 _Daily Prophet_

_**BREAKING NEWS**_

by Linnessa Moonstone, Gossip Columnist (London)

Just this morning, the _Daily Prophet_ received word that one Severus Snape, Death Eater and Ex-Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, did in fact donate two Galleons to the Home for Aged and Disabled Kneazles. Gladys Gorfrey, sole Owner and Operator of the Home, had this to say: "I did try to have him adopt one of the dears, you know, but he insisted he didn't have the means to care for one of the poor little things. That's when he gave me the Galleons—no hesitation at all! He just scratched a few of our Kneazles under their chins and left!" Could it be that the man behind the mask was softer than we realized? Stay with us as we continue to follow this shocking turn of events.

* * *

June 17, 1998 _Daily Prophet_

_**FINAL DAYS OF PUBLIC TESTIMONY**_

by Bartholomew Banks, Senior Political Correspondent (Hogsmeade)

Tomorrow is the last day that the Auror stations will be available for public comment regarding the Snape case. So far, over six hundred separate statements have been given, leading to the creation of no less than eight new Ministry jobs, as the investigative team now requires the extra wizard-power to record, log, and process all the evidence. After tomorrow, the final leg of the investigation will begin and a full report is expected to be presented to the Wizengamot within the month. If you or someone you know ever crossed paths with Severus Snape, this is your last chance to provide that information to the Ministry. With that in mind, here are a few highlights from the past week.

"During my sixth year, Professor Snape accidentally awarded a point to Ravenclaw in class. When he realized his mistake, he didn't even correct it!" –Cho Chang, independent Charms researcher and former Hogwarts student

"I saw Professor Snape blast an Acromantula away from some students during the final battle. I was hiding so I don't think he realized anyone was watching." –Dennis Creevey, _War Affects Us All_ Founder and Victims' Advocate

"Once I got trapped in the U-bend. Professor Snape heard my calls and blasted me out—and then he said 'You're welcome' when I thanked him! I nearly died of shock!" –Moaning Myrtle, resident ghost

* * *

June 18, 1998 _Daily Prophet Special Edition_

_**SKEETER COMMITTED TO ST. MUNGO'S**_

by Linnessa Moonstone, Gossip Columnist (London)

Yes, you lovely readers, you read that right! Rita Skeeter, former writer for the _Daily Prophet_, was today involuntarily committed to St. Mungo's Rehabilitation Ward. A very shabby-looking Skeeter arrived at the London Auror station as they were packing up this afternoon, demanding to speak to the President (crazy!). The verbose woman first accused Snape of bribing her to keep _certain information _out of her book about Albus Dumbledore, then revealed that she was the sender of the anonymous Howlers. Skeeter grew ever-more agitated as the Aurors—and later, Ministry officials—attempted to question her in regards to Severus Snape. After attacking an Auror with a lime-green Quik Quotes Quill, Skeeter was forcibly removed from the Atrium. GASP! As the officials dragged her away, Skeeter screeched that Severus Snape had once tried to seduce her, a tale that _no one _believes in the slightest.

Sources report that after Skeeter's disgrace and firing from the _Prophet _she became more and more bent on destruction. Unfortunately that destruction turned out to be HER OWN! Even more unfortunately, my darlings, this wraps up my assignment for the Snape case, but be sure to look for my weekly advice column—the topic this week is_ quite_ scintillating if I do say so myself! Check out "Polyjuice in the Bedroom: What Are YOU Missing Out On?" in tomorrow's paper!

* * *

**A/N: I had promised to mention my inspiration for this story, and it actually appeared last chapter. I saw a pretend _Daily Prophet_ that someone had made for a summer camp and there was an article there about Severus Snape holding the door for someone, and how out of character that was. So I thought it would be funny to publish a bunch of mundane activities, blown out of proportion as only the _Prophet_ can do. It's taken on a life of its own from there so stay tuned! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

June 29, 1998 _Daily Prophet_

_**REPORT SUBMITTED IN SNAPE INVESTIGATION**_

by Bartholomew Banks, Senior Political Correspondent

Late last night, a special convening of the Wizengamot was called as investigators arrived to present their final report on Severus Snape's activities during the second rise of Voldemort. As our faithful readers know, Snape was charged with the murder of Albus Dumbledore, eighteen counts of use of an Unforgivable, untold counts of attempted murder and endangerment of children, and the lesser-known but still unlawful Improper Use of Magic in Support of Evil. All told, the minimum sentence for these crimes would be life in Azkaban, were Snape still alive. As it is, his name would be forever sullied and linked to Voldemort's, with his arguably more noble deeds buried in the sands of time. The question now is what the Ministry will decide to do with the information presented in the Auror's report. A case like this has never before been seen by the court, and the feeling in the air here is that the Wizengamot will not pass this opportunity to at least hear the case.

Exiting the courtroom in the dead of night after the proceedings were Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, who provided this statement: "This case is complete bollocks and anyone with a functioning brain should recognize that," Granger snapped. "What she means is that we hope the Ministry reviews the information in the report carefully and makes a decision based on the facts rather than their own personal—er, feelings—about Professor Snape," added an apologetic Weasley. No signs of The Boy Who Lived but sources tell us that he was in fact present. Now that the Ministry has the report in hand, only time will tell.

* * *

July 2, 1998 _Daily Prophet Special Edition_

_**CHARGES DROPPED IN CASE AGAINST SEVERUS SNAPE!**_

by Bartholomew Banks, Senior Political Correspondent

Exactly two months after Voldemort's final defeat, the Ministry announced that it would be dropping all charges filed against Severus Tobias Snape, former Headmaster and Professor, ex-Death Eater. In an unprecedented move, Minister Shacklebolt has also cleared Snape's name of all alleged wrongdoing and issued a formal apology to the wizard posthumously.

"It is with my deepest regret that Severus is not here with us to hear these words, but no apology can come close to conveying the debt of gratitude that we as a population owe this man. I myself am deeply sorry that any of these charges came to light in the first place, and it is my hope that we can reform your Ministry so that a tragedy of this nature never happens again. I implore each and every one of you to take a moment to remember Professor Snape—whether you had him in class, knew him from the potions world, or never even met him at all. If it hadn't been for Severus, the war against Voldemort would have ended much differently." (Shacklebolt's full statement is on page 3.)

So there you have it. The trial of one Severus Snape has been tossed and the mysterious man has been dubbed a hero by the Minister himself. More to come in the following days as the public reacts—keep an eye on your _Prophet _for statements from Harry Potter and others as they occur.

* * *

July 5, 1998 _Daily Prophet_

_**MEMORIAL SERVICE FOR SNAPE**_

by Chester Eagle, Community Reporter

With the dark cloud of an impending trial dispelled, preparations for a memorial service for Severus Snape have begun. Spearheading the effort is the Golden Trio, who have worked tirelessly first to clear Snape's name and now to have him installed as an official War Hero. Arrangements for the memorial service will be published when they become available. Anyone wishing to contribute should contact Hermione Granger, Number 12 Grimmauld Place, London.

* * *

**A/N: I'm really awful at writing Kingsley. Forgive me.**


	6. Chapter 6

July 17, 1998 _Daily Prophet_

_**FALLEN HERO RECEIVES TOUCHING TRIBUTE**_

by Chester Eagle, Community Reporter

More than a thousand witches and wizards turned out yesterday to honor Severus Snape at his memorial service. The grounds at Hogwarts provided a beautiful setting for the occasion, and Snape was officially laid to rest a hero in a plot next to his mentor, Albus Dumbledore. Attendees were also the first to hear the big announcement made by Hermione Granger, who was appointed head of the Snape trust fund just last week: "It is with great satisfaction that I am able to lay Severus Snape to rest as a recipient of the Order of Merlin, First Class for his efforts during the war against Voldemort. May we all remember this man who sacrificed so much for us as one of the bravest warriors of them all."

* * *

January 8, 2006 _Morning Prophet_

_**POTTERS MAKE BIRTH ANNOUNCEMENT**_

by Chester Eagle, Senior Community Reporter

Happy news this dreary winter morning as Harry and Ginny Potter announce the birth of their second son, Albus Severus. Born at 11:57 p.m. and weighing a respectable 4.42 kilograms, the baby was immediately surrounded by friends and family at the Potters' home at Grimmauld Place. Rumored to be in attendance: Arthur & Molly Weasley, Ron & Hermione Granger-Weasley, and more redheaded uncles than this reporter can count. If you're wondering about the weighty name, read on. In the Potters' statement to the media, The Boy Who Lived had this to say: "I am so proud of my wife and so happy to finally meet my son. Albus Severus has been named after two of the bravest, best wizards I have ever known; I only wish they were alive today." We caught up with Luna Lovegood, the couple's midwife, as she was exiting the house later in the afternoon. "Harry did want to wait just a few more minutes, you know, so the baby would have Professor Snape's birthday, but Ginny wasn't too keen on that. She called him a [censored] son of a [censored] [censored] and said it was already enough that they were naming the child after him. It was a really lovely birth!" Lovegood gushed. Check the _Prophet _tomorrow for the official photo.

* * *

November 24, 2007 _Daily Prophet_

_**HOGWARTS, A HISTORY GETS REVAMPING**_

by Romilda McLaggen, Arts & Culture Writer

With the ten-year anniversary of the defeat of Voldemort approaching, one historical text has finally received a much-needed revision. _Hogwarts, A History – Millennium Edition _will hit shelves next month, just in time for the holiday season. I had a chance to sit down with the author, a former classmate of mine, and ask her about this massive undertaking.

Romilda McLaggen: "Hello, Hermione, and thank you for talking with me today!"

Hermione Granger-Weasley: "No, thank you, Romilda. It's the perfect day for a hot cup of cocoa."

RM: "That it is. So tell me—why were you interested in writing this new edition?"

HGW: "Well, _Hogwarts, A History _was always my favorite book. It was the first thing I read after I found out I was a witch, and I suppose it just always had a special place in my heart. But the time was well past for some new information!"

RM: "Agreed. But where did you find the time to research and write? (For those of you who don't know, Hermione is one of the highest-ranking Department of Magical Law Enforcement Officers.)"

HGW: "[laughs] I admit it wasn't easy, but as anyone who knows me can attest, I always manage to find time for research."

RM: "I seem to remember that from school."

HGW: "Yes. Thankfully I have very supportive family and friends. Revising the textbook took a huge amount of my evenings and weekends, for years really, so I couldn't have done it if they hadn't stood by me."

RM: "Well, the Wizarding world thanks them as well! Let's talk about the Millennium Edition specifically. What's new? What can readers expect to see when they open this up?"

HGW: "I'm glad you asked. There have been a number of discoveries regarding the castle and grounds themselves over the years, and then of course some updates had to be made after the castle was renovated following the battle. And this edition has an entire section devoted to the Final Battle and the defeat of Voldemort—eighteen entirely new chapters, with features on key events and people."

RM: "Wow, eighteen chapters! I admire your dedication. Could you give us a little sneak peek?"

HGW: "I'm sure my editor is going to chastise me later, but—alright. There's a chapter dedicated to everyone involved in the war effort: who they were, what they did, etc. Professors Dumbledore and Snape each have a chapter detailing their extensive fight against Voldemort—I'm particularly pleased with how Professor Snape's chapter turned out—and then there are some photographs and new maps of the castle and grounds, to name a few. Oh, and a portion of the sales will go to the War Orphans trust."

RM: "Whew! I for one can't wait to read it. I won't keep you too long, I know you have Ministry business to attend to, but I appreciate you taking the time to chat!"

HGW: "Of course! Thank you for the interest and look for it on shelves in two weeks!"

So there you have it, readers. Mrs. Granger-Weasley was kind enough to promise a signed copy and teased a bit of exclusive content—one of the new chapters will discuss her own foray into the Chamber of Secrets during the final battle! You can expect a review of the Millennium Edition when it hits stands next month.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting. I was offline for a few days last week. Oh, and I kind of figured that Romilda Vane and Cormac McLaggen would deserve each other. :) The idea of Luna as a midwife comes from thanfiction's DAYD-verse: a very long, very dark trilogy that is nonetheless an excellent read if you're of the mind. **


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione shifted nervously as her companion carefully refolded and set down the last paper, the soft crinkle and yellowed tinge belying its age. She was barely able to contain the urge to tap her foot impatiently as she waited for him to speak.

"Why?" he rasped at last, those impossibly black eyes rising to search her own.

"You deserve it, Professor," Hermione responded immediately.

He shook his head, clearly agitated. "But why...you? Specifically?"

"It was the right thing to do." She was so confused. Was he pleased? Angry? Annoyed? As it had been in her school days so long ago, Professor Snape's expression was impossible to read. Hermione twisted her hands in her lap before catching herself and quelling the movement. She was no longer a silly little schoolgirl, made to feel inadequate with nothing more than a look. She would not allow him to see how he affected her, even now—after all this time.

Professor Snape huffed out a breath and rubbed at his temples. "Merlin save me from bloody Gryffindors," he muttered.

Surprised, Hermione laughed. Even more surprising, one corner of Professor Snape's mouth curled upwards in the start of a smile.

"If it wasn't for Gryffindors—" she began.

"Yes, I know, the world would cease to spin." All traces of amusement vanished as he studied her once more, then he shifted some of the newspapers around until he was able to point at the one announcing her revisions to _Hogwarts, A History_. "You married a Weasley, I see."

It wasn't a question, but Hermione smiled softly and answered anyway. "Married, loved, quarreled, raised a family, traveled, despised, loved again—and mourned," she finished gently. When Snape's eyes met hers, Hermione registered the surprise and unwilling sympathy. "He was far too young," she acknowledged in response to his genuine emotion.

"I'm sorry," he offered, and Hermione nodded her thanks. They sat in silence for a few moments as Professor Snape idly shuffled the papers around some more. The intervening years had taught Hermione well the value of a purposeful silence, and she was not disappointed.

"_If_ I were to return—"

"_When _you return, you shall be in charge of your own destiny. Your trust fund is, quite frankly, massive; even without the hefty sums you donate to various war orphan charities. You're still young and, somewhat unbelievably, healthy enough to have a satisfying career, whether it's brewing potions, teaching, or something else entirely. And," Hermione took a deep breath, steadying herself, "you'll have the unwavering support of myself and others."

Again the black eyes bored into hers. "Your support is all I shall require, it seems," he intoned, and Hermione's answering grin felt like it would split her face in two.

* * *

**A/N: The end. Or beginning, I suppose. I can never quite seem to keep the blasted man dead! I'll leave it up to you as to how far in the future this is, and how she found him, and what happens next. :) **


End file.
